


Where hope is coldest

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another life or death situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where hope is coldest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A little contribution to the wonderful 'SGA... Ten Years Later Fest'.

“Unbelievable!”  Rodney stomped into John’s quarters and tossed his tablet onto the desk.  “And after everything I’ve done!”

John looked up from where he was lying on the bed and put his book to one side.  “What’s up, buddy?”

“The ingratitude!  I’m off saving the city and no one gives a single thought to my welfare…”

John lifted an eyebrow.  “You been saving the city without me?”

“Well, no.”  Rodney looked a little chagrined.  “Not specifically today, but obviously I have in the past – on numerous occasions – and no doubt will again in the future.  You’d think that I deserved a little consideration…”  He sank down onto the side of the bed with an unhappy huff.

John swung his legs around and sat beside him, bumping shoulders.  “So what’s up?”

Rodney sighed mournfully.  “It’s Cupcake Day in the mess, and they’ve all gone…”

John hid a grin.  “Wow.  That’s pretty serious.  It’s not like you to miss out – what happened?”

“I told you – life or death, saving the city and um, what-not,” Rodney blustered, unconvincingly.

“Uh-huh?”

“Oh, all right – I was playing Tetris and lost track of time, but is it really too much to ask for them to save one lousy cupcake for the finest mind in the galaxy?”

“I don’t know, Rodney.  You’d think the ‘finest mind in the galaxy’ would remember something as important as Cupcake Day.”

Rodney slumped dejectedly against John.  “I know, and now I have to wait a whole week for a cupcake – and they were chocolate, too.”

John smiled and reached for the nightstand drawer.  “Maybe not.  Someone’s got to look out for that finest mind.”

And chocolate-flavoured Rodney kisses were John’s favourite kind, after all…

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The title is taken from Shakespeare's ‘All’s well that ends well’ – because obviously cupcakes are a serious business and deserve an appropriately weighty inspiration. *g*
> 
> "Oft expectation fails, and most oft there  
> Where most it promises; and oft it hits  
> Where hope is coldest, and despair most fits."
> 
> 2\. Thank you to [](http://velocitygrass.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://velocitygrass.livejournal.com/)**velocitygrass** for the prompt of 'cupcake'!


End file.
